Courtney's Island
by Snakeshark196
Summary: What would happen if things happened differently during Chef's boot camp? At the end that is, instead of the knowing of who would be eliminate. What would happen if certain events were changed so that it was not Courtney who was eliminated but someone instead. There could be a competition sequel, depending.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama anything and no profit is being made.**

**Dedicated to ChloeRhiannonX, a great friend and author. **

**This is my first Dunceny one shot's, so remember to leave your constructive criticism.**

* * *

So the Killer Bass had just lost the challenge. Damn Chef and his boot camp. So now Duncan, Courtney, Geoff, DJ, Bridgette, and Harold all had to make a big decision, who would they eliminate. To at least four of them, it was an obvious answer.

Courtney and Duncan had stolen food from Chris's fridge and snacked on it with everyone else.

They even made out with each other for the first time. Getting closer and closer to each other. Love was in the air, as she was turning into a version of him. But...

Harold wants to seek revenge on Duncan for his trickery and bullying. And mostly for everything he and Geoff did to him that day, the smores in his underwear, his wedgie, the kitchen grease juice, and putting the smilies face on his pillow with peanut butter.

So now it was close to elimination time and Courtney and Duncan were having a grand old-time, unknowing that their relationship was at jeopardy once tonight was through.

But it could change is one magical moment transpires between now and then.

* * *

**3 Hours til Elimination**

Duncan sat with Courtney on the dock of shames. Both had no shoes, no socks, just bare feet hanging in the cool, calm, murky water of Lake Wawanakwa.

"Today was sure a great day," Duncan commented, he had his hands back behind him as he used them for support.

Courtney sat next to him, her hand and head on his chest, looking over at the sky and seeing the full moon sparkling over the lake. Casting a mirror reflection of itself.

"It's beautiful," Courtney commented.

Duncan nodded and agreed, but didn't say anything.

"So who do you plan on eliminating tonight," Courtney asked, leaning off him and becoming serious.

"Why, who do you plan on voting off?" he asked curiously himself. Leaning forward off his hands.

"I'm not sure," she replied, looking off at the lake again, "Only one person comes to mind."

"Yeah, same here," Duncan smirked, looking at her.

"Who?" She questioned, looking back at him.

"You," He replied, "I plan on voting for you tonight."

Courtney gasped as she sat back and placed her hands over her mouth, "Why would you do that? After all we did together today."

Duncan chuckled, "Relax Court, it was a joke, I was actually goanna vote the Dweeb."

Courtney settled back down, but in the back of her mind wasn't sure if he was telling the truth or not. But she would play along for now. As she cuddled back up to him.

Watching from a far were DJ and Geoff, who turned and high-fived each other. "They are so a thing now," Geoff commented. He tilted his cowboy hat for the occasion.

DJ smiled as he agreed. He turned to Geoff, "Now we just need to get you and Bridgette hooked up."

Harold saw this to, and it only fueled to the fire. Making his revenge on Duncan only the more drastic.

* * *

**2 Hours 20 minutes til elimination**

Bridgette and Courtney sat alone on the girl's side of the Killer Bass cabin, knowing that Eva, Katie, and Sadie had been voted off before tonight.

"So you and Duncan," Bridgette implied with a smile, as she moved her eyes up and down at her friend.

Courtney's cheeks turned red as she looked away, "Yeah, maybe..." she turned back, "I never knew how good it could feel to be bad."

Bridgette giggled, "I knew you two had a spark with each other."

Courtney nodded, "Though I think it was obvious that I was trying not to like him. It became too much and I just couldn't help myself any longer."

Courtney then sighed remembering earlier.

"What's wrong?" Bridgette noticed.

Courtney looked at her, "I'm a bit worried."

"About what?"

"Duncan," Courtney looked at Bridgette concerned, "I asked who he was goanna vote tonight. He said it to me jokingly, but I can't but help but feel some dread."

Bridgette held her hand in hers gently, "Duncan's a joker but he really isn't a liar, so I would believe what he says. Though he does have his fair share of dark past events."

"I don't know," Courtney said in disbelief. "But I guess I have to since..." She couldn't finish her thought. "Bridge, will you help me with something?"

Bridgette nodded, "Sure what is it?"

* * *

**2 Hours 10 Minutes left**

Duncan, Geoff, and DJ were now in the boy's side of the cabin. They were throwing a party themselves. They had banished Harold from the cabin for two reasons. One to party for Duncan's current relationship status, and two, more importantly to discuss his elimination.

"Duncan, you are the man," Geoff high-fived Duncan.

"I know," Duncan agreed with a smile, "So Harold, boys."

DJ and Geoff agreed, "Harold."

"Final five bass, here we are," Geoff whooped.

DJ put his hand in the middle and Geoff and Duncan agreed, as they partied til elimination.

* * *

**1 Hour 25 Minutes left**

Harold has a sneaky feeling. He knew of a way to keep himself in the game. He smirked to himself as he held a screwdriver in one hand and empty ballot paper in the other.

On closer inspection, on all those pieces of paper were the name...Courtney.

"Mess with me all season," Harold growled as he sat behind the confessional. Writing more ballot names. "You will lose all you have gained today."

"Harold..."

Harold looked up to see face he didn't expect to see.

* * *

**30 Minutes til Elimination for Killer Bass**

Duncan was looking for Courtney. He hadn't seen her in almost two hours.

"Where'd she go?" she asked.

He checked the lodge, the communal bathrooms, the docks, he even checked the Screaming Gophers cabin.

No sign of her anywhere.

But he being dimwitted sometimes, forgot to check his own cabin, the Killer Bass one.

So he went up the girl's side and banged on the door loudly.

He got an answer when Bridgette came to it, "Hey, Duncan what can I do you for?"

"Is Courtney in there?" He asked, looking past her figure and not seeing any sign of the girl he was in search of.

Bridgette looked back in and looked back at Duncan. "No, said she wanted some time alone before later."

Duncan nodded, as he went back in search of her.

Bridgette sighed, knowing of what she had agreed to, as she closed the door.

* * *

**20 Minutes til Elimination**

Courtney saw Duncan walking around, probably looking for her. She made sure to stay out of his view

Staying in the shadows. She didn't feel like talking to him, for the sole reason of him asking her for her vote.

She already knew who she was goanna vote for and it wasn't who Duncan wanted.

She watched as he checked the guys side again, only to see DJ and Geoff shrugging.

"Where is she?" he sighed, she could hear him say.

She was now next to the guys side of the cabin. Should she just talk to him.

She didn't know as Chris's voice came over the intercom.

"Attention Killer Bass," he spoke, "It's time to eliminate one of your fishy butts. So the voting has now begin, so make sure you get your chance before the ceremony."

Courtney sighed as she went to confessional to cast her vote.

* * *

**10 Minutes til Elimination**

Courtney went first and quickly made her vote, then disappearing until the ceremony itself.

DJ and Geoff high-fived as they voted for their chosen victim.

Bridgette did as well, but she was uncomfortable with her choice, as she didn't know why she chose them. But she also may have changed the game with something she did earlier.

Duncan was next, as he looked around. He found her nowhere, wondering why she was ditching him all of a sudden. He sighed as he headed away.

Harold was the last to vote. He entered with a plan in his head. He sighed, knowing this was it. It would be the end for someone tonight. As he closed the door and cast his vote.

* * *

**Elimination Time**

Chris had gone threw his entire spiel announced that one of them would be eliminated. Though Chris knew of a secret, but he kept it hidden. Though he was surprised at who actually got the boot, since some events occurred to change things.

He held the marshmallows, five to be exact, and the bass were used to this. They've been here a hundred times before.

So they knew what to expect when Chris said once they were gone they could never return, EVER.

Though they all shook as usual at the last word.

Chris looked at each of them and gave the first three marshmallows to the three that did not receive votes. Bridgette, Geoff, and DJ.

The three of them savored their sugary savior as they looked over at their remaining teammates.

"Okay, we're down to the final three," he said holding his marshmallows. "The penultimate marshmallow goes to..."

Courtney and Duncan look at each other. The two are more worried than they were earlier.

Harold himself, was calm as ice, as he awaited the results.

Chris taunted them with it, causing Courtney to cover her mouth and for Duncan to glare, meaning to get on with it.

".

.

.

.

..

.

.

Courtney," Chris tossed it to her."

Courtney caught it as she looked back at Duncan worriedly.

Duncan was surprised he was in the bottom two. He knew Harold would vote for him, but he gasped as Chris waved the last marshmallow around. He looked at Courtney, who had her head down in shame.

"Courtney, you didn't," he pleaded.

She didn't answer as Chris smirked. "Back up here Duncan," he said getting the delinquents attention back. "The final marshmallow goes to..."

Courtney crossed her fingers, in hopes of what she was thinking. Even though she did vote for him on speculation thoughts, she really didn't want him to leave.

Bridgette felt just as guilty for voting for him.

Geoff and DJ were also waiting anxiously as they looked back at Duncan nervously.

"It goes to...

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

Duncan."

Duncan, shocked in all honesty, caught it. He sighed a breath or relief as Harold stood up to gather his belongings.

"So you did vote for Harold?" Duncan asked her.

"No, I voted for someone else," she sighed. She stood up as did he. She embraced him, "I voted for you."

DJ and Geoff gasp out of shock, as they exchange glances.

Duncan did to as he dropped his marshmallow. "Why?"

"Because of what you said," he replied, visibly upset by the whole ordeal.

"What did I say?" Duncan asked actual sympathetically.

"You said you would vote for me," she sighed, "You said you were joking, but I couldn't just let it go."

Duncan sighed as he held Courtney's hands in hers, Chris and everyone else seeing a side of them they never saw before.

"You know I'm a prankster, I wouldn't vote off the girl I just fell head over heels for," he said staring straight into her dark eyes, her looking back into his teal colored ones.

"You wouldn't," she asked. As he held tighter to his eyes.

"No, I mean. You and me did a lot of stuff today," he smiled, "We..."

Duncan looked back over and saw Chris and Grand Master Chief looking back at him.

"We got a better relationship," he smiled, as she actually smiled back. "I was only joking back on the dock. I thought since we clicked so much today, you would have just laughed. But I didn't mean to say if it means I shouldn't have."

"No, Duncan," she let go of his hands, and embraced him in a hug, "I should have not gone all crazy and thought thinks. I shouldn't have listened to my gut and went with my heart like it said."

Chris smirked, liking the touchy moment. He saw Harold arrive, "And Harold, it looks like your plans changed a bit haven't they."

Harold sighed, as he took a glanced at Bridgette who looked back, "Yeah, someone stopped me from doing something I really would have regretted."

Harold high-fived DJ, Geoff, and yes Duncan as he boarded the dock of shame and Chef drove him away.

Duncan and Courtney exchange a smile as they head back to the cabin.

"It's been along day," Duncan said as Courtney grabbed his hand and held it.

Courtney agreed, "Yeah, it has. We both need some sleep."

That night Courtney and Duncan got the girl's side alone. Bridgette agreed and slept on the boy's side, Geoff was excited, as was she.

Courtney and Duncan had a fun and extreme night, doing things that are Rated M.

* * *

**Again, I hope you liked.**

**Again, as well dedicated to ChloeRhiannonX. Cool Author, sweet and kind.**

**I was goanna bash Harold there in the end, but like most authors, we have a deep passion for one character. Harold is that character to me, so I can't bash him, that's why I didn't have Duncan skin him or something.**

**Also if you guys like this, then I could do a sequel. Where we go all the way to the finale in a competition fic, which will this stories sequel. We see how far Courtney would have made it. Though the idea will be hung for now, I may or may not do it. Depends on how much you like this and if you want to see it. **

**Bye.**


End file.
